


Prompt XVIII: Zouis

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Where We Are Tour, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"anonymous: to znów ja. :D tym razem z Zouisem. no to... 1D istnieje, chłopaki są przy końcu trasy koncertowej i już nieźle są tym wszystkim zmęczeni. po pewnym koncercie Louis jest wykończony i mówi o tym Zaynowi, który na pokrzepienie ściska bark Louisa, na co chłopak reaguje cichym westchnięciem i prosi przyjaciela o masaż, któremu Lou oddaje się w całości i... boner happens. Zayn go zauważa i... zabijesz mnie, ale chcę zobaczyć, co wymyślisz. still love you. Miczi, xoxoxoxoxo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XVIII: Zouis

**Author's Note:**

> a więc prompt +18, bo Miczi ma na mnie zły wpływ… tak, to twoja wina. i hate you. i love you x
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Louis, powłócząc nogami, wdrapał się do busa. Od dawna nie był tak wykończony, ale po trzech energetycznych koncertach trzy dni pod rząd w dwóch różnych miastach, trudno było się dziwić, że jego baterie się wyczerpywały. Do tego z jakiegoś powodu dokuczał mu ból w plecach i nawet nie potrafił porządnie się wyprostować.

Dzisiaj tylko on i Zayn nocowali w busie, reszta wybrała komfortowe, hotelowe łóżka. Tylko im było wszystko jedno, gdzie będą spać. Louis miał wrażenie, że zasnąłby bez trudu nawet na szorstkiej wycieraczce.

Zayn wszedł do pojazdu zaraz za nim i bez słowa zamknął się w łazience. Prysznic wzięli na stadionie, więc nie musiał martwić o żaden odór potu, który z nich spływał po dwugodzinnym bieganiu po scenie podczas potwornego upału.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadł na kanapie, a nogi oparł o stolik, sięgając po swój telefon do kieszeni spodni od dresu. Miał kilka nieprzeczytanych wiadomości oraz nieodebranych połączeń od rodziny i przyjaciół, a także od kilku osób z biznesu, które zignorował.

Zayn pojawił się chwilę później. Usiadł obok niego na kanapie, dłonią tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Także wyglądał na zmęczonego. Choć z drugiej strony, Zayn przeważnie wyglądał na zmęczonego.

\- W porządku? - zapytał Louisa z tym swoim charakterystycznym, wyraźnym akcentem.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, ale zaraz skrzywił się z powodu bólu, który momentalnie eksplodował w jego barku. Zayn spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Jestem wykończony. To były ciężkie dni – odpowiedział słabo, a głowę odchylił do tyłu na oparcie kanapy. - Mam już dość, ale... Jednocześnie nie chcę końca. Łapiesz?

Zayn jedynie mruknął cicho w potwierdzeniu; każdy z nich doskonale to rozumiał. Dłonią poklepał ramię Louisa w pokrzepiającym geście, a potem przesunął ją na jego bark i lekko ścisnął. Louis znów poczuł ukłucie bólu, ale tym razem nie było aż takie nieprzyjemne. Mimowolnie westchnął, ponieważ dotyk przyjaciela okazał się zadziwiająco kojący.

\- Od kilku godzin coś mnie tu boli – wyjaśnił, otwierając oczy, by spojrzeć na Malika. - Weź mnie pomasuj, co?

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - Zayn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i przesunął się, aby Louis mógł usiąść plecami do niego. Uklęknął na kanapie, siadając na swoich piętach. - W przeciwnym wypadku będziesz tak jęczał do rana, a ja mam zamiar się wyspać.

Louis wywrócił oczami i usiadł wygodniej, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że kiedy dłonie przyjaciela zaczną przesuwać się po plecach z jego gardła wydostanie się cichy jęk zadowolenia, którego nie był w stanie w żaden sposób zamaskować. To było tak strasznie przyjemnie i rozluźniające, po jego ciele roznosiło się miłe ciepło, napięcie jego mięśni słabło, a ból powoli ustępował, ponieważ Zayn uciskał jego skórę w odpowiednich miejscach.

\- Będzie lepiej, jak się położysz – usłyszał w uchu łagodny głos chłopaka, ale potrząsnął głową.

\- Jak się położę, to od razu zasnę. Na tej kanapie nie da się wygodnie spać.

Silne dłonie Zayna przesunęły się od dołu pleców w górę, a potem zawróciły; ruch był delikatny, ale także stanowczy. Kiedy jego palce odnalazły to doskwierające miejsce, z ust Louisa wyrwał się niekontrolowany jęk. Zaraz potem ponownie zaczął masować jego barki kolistymi ruchami, aż przeniósł się na jego szyję.

Louis nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na to ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to było aż tak przyjemne, chociaż nawet nie przypominało takiego porządnego masażu. Już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze.

Właśnie wtedy zorientował się, że jego członek lekko wybrzusza materiał spodni. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to się stało, choć nie powinien być ani trochę zaskoczony, jednak zaraz za nim siedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel, co odrobinę komplikowało sprawę. Spędzali ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu, nie mieli wielu tajemnic i widzieli praktycznie _wszystko_ , ale Louis przypuszczał, że erekcja podczas masażu prezentowanego mu przez przyjaciela jednak przekraczała jakieś granice.

Mimowolnie poczuł wstyd, choć w innych okolicznościach obróciłby to w żart, nie przejmując się zaistniałą sytuacją. Ale to stało się _przez Zayna_.

\- Coś nie tak? - szepnął Malik, pewnie zauważył, że jego plecy znów spięły się.

\- Nie, w porządku – wychrypiał. Z jakiegoś powodu jego głos brzmiał słabo, ledwo go rozpoznał. Nagle wyczuł, że Zayn przesuwa się na kanapie i gwałtownie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, co robi. Co zdecydowanie było błędem.

\- Och... - Wzrok chłopaka padł na jego krocze, a kącik jego ust lekko zadrgał.

\- Jesteśmy w trasie – wypalił gorączkowo. - Z dala od wszystkiego. Ciężko pracujemy, nie ma czasu...

Zayn podniósł na niego wzrok z tym samym prześmiewczym uśmiechem.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Sam nie miałem na to czasu od jakiś czterech dni. Zdarza się.

Louis przełknął ślinę, obserwując twarz przyjaciela. Zayn jak zwykle wydawał się być rozluźniony i nieporuszony całym zajściem, chociaż w jego oczach krył się zwodniczy, psotny błysk, który pojawiał się tylko wtedy, gdy czuł się naprawdę komfortowo. Poza tym wpatrywał się w Louisa tak intensywnie, iż miał wrażenie, że robi się jeszcze twardszy.

\- Wiesz, tym też mógłbyś się zająć – wyrzucił się z siebie bez namysłu, a gdy dotarło do niego, co powiedział, wstrzymał oddech. Już był gotów na kolejny, durny żart dla odwrócenia uwagi, ponieważ Zayn wciąż miał ten sam wyraz twarzy, gdy nagle dłoń drugiego chłopaka znalazła się na udzie Louisa bardzo blisko jego krocza.

\- To wyzwanie czy propozycja? - zapytał Zayn tym samym cichym, spokojnym głosem, brzmiącym jednocześnie niezwykle seksownie, lecz też niebezpiecznie.

\- Twój wybór – odpowiedział swobodnie, choć niezaprzeczalnie drżał z niecierpliwością. Zayn, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy, jak gdyby chciał mieć pewność, że Louis nie ma żadnych obiekcji, przesunął swoją dłoń w górę po jego udzie, niezwykle wolno i wręcz leniwie. Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać się przed wypowiedzeniem jakichkolwiek słów albo nawrzeszczeniem na swojego przyjaciela, aby się, do jasnej cholery, pospieszył.

Kiedy _wreszcie_ wnętrze jego dłoni naparło na jego członka, z gardła Louisa wyrwał się kolejny jęk; nic nie mógł na to poradzić, minęło zbyt wiele czasu, od kiedy czyjaś dłoń, z wyjątkiem jego, dotykała go właśnie tam. Zayn, tym razem znacznie pewniej, wsunął rękę pod gumkę jego spodni i objął jego erekcję, przy tym przybliżając się do Louisa, aby złączyć ich usta w trochę nerwowym i niedbałym pocałunku. Louis nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś nadejdzie ten dzień, gdy będzie całować się z nim, ale usta Zayna były tak cudownie miękkie i smakowały jak miętowa pasta do zębów, a kiedy mocniej naparł na jego wargi, rozchylając je swoim językiem, wyczuł także ten charakterystyczny smak papierosów, który zawsze się go trzymał.

Wsunął palce pomiędzy włosy Zayna, trzymając jego głowę przy sobie i bardziej pogłębiając pocałunek, podczas gdy Zayn przesuwał swoją dłoń po całej jego długości, sprawiając, że co kilka chwil z jego ust wydostawały się ciche westchnienia. Mimo że Malik klęczał na kanapie, ten kąt wciąż był zbyt nieodpowiedni, więc pochwycił w pięść koszulę chłopaka i, kładąc się na plecach na kanapie, pociągnął go ze sobą, praktycznie nie przerywając coraz to bardziej porywczego pocałunku. Zayn usiadł na nim okrakiem z nogami po obu stronach jego bioder i lekko drżącą ręką nieznacznie zsunął jego spodnie, aby móc uwolnić jego członka. Jego ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej pożądliwe, a w tej pozycji Louis był w stanie wyczuć, że także jest podniecony, gdyż cały czas ocierał się o jego udo, aby sobie ulżyć. Louis wiedział, że już jest blisko, a to skończy się szybciej, niżby chciał, lecz nic nie potrafił na to poradzić, bo cała sytuacja była tak cholernie nierzeczywista, lecz pasjonująca i doprowadzająca ich obojgu do szaleństwa.

\- No dalej, Lou – wyszeptał mu do ucha, chrapliwie i zmysłowo, z każdą sekundą przyspieszając swoje ruchy dłonią. Kiedy jego miękkie wargi zaczęły pieścić jego szyję, Louis odchylił głowę do tyłu i w końcu wytrysnął z głębokim westchnieniem. Oddychał ciężko, nie był w stanie myśleć ani wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu, wszystkie jego kończyny wydawały się być kompletnie bezwładne, lecz nadal czuł ten przyjemny ciężar Zayna nad sobą, który wciąż pieścił ustami jego szyję, poruszając swoimi biodrami szybko i nierównomiernie. Całkowicie na ślepo dłonie Louisa odnalazły jego pośladki, podczas gdy chłopak wbił zęby w jego obojczyk, tłumiąc swój gardłowy jęk, a po dwóch ostatnich pchnięciach, jego ciało zesztywniało, a w pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza, przerywana jedynie przez ich przyspieszone oddechy.

Mózg Louisa nadal nie pracował odpowiednio, ale kiedy wreszcie jego serce ustabilizowało się, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę miało miejsce. Zayn nadal leżał na jego torsie, a jego ciepły oddech muskał jego skórę, lecz po chwili ten ciężar zaczął mu dokuczać, ponieważ nie mógł złapać porządnego oddechu. Poza tym czuł na swoim podbrzuszu zasychającą spermę, co zdecydowanie nie było przyjemne.

\- Zayn – wydusił z trudem. Chłopak najwyraźniej zrozumiał, co ma na myśli, ponieważ ociężale podniósł się na rękach, a jego tęczówki odnalazły oczy Louisa.

Louis zawsze uważał go za atrakcyjnego, nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o _tym_ , ale w tej chwili dech zamarł mu w piersi na widok jego rozczochranych włosów, zarumienionej twarzy, spuchniętych warg oraz pełnych spokoju, mętnych oczu.

\- Kiedy następnym razem będę zmęczony – zaczął powoli, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Zayna – możemy to powtórzyć.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie nonszalancki uśmiech i lekki, przelotny pocałunek.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
